


You Should See Me In A Crown

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Come Eating, Death Threats, Degradation, Face Slapping, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Top Will Graham, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: The heartless and cruel King Will beckons his servant Hannibal to his chambers once a week to use his mouth





	You Should See Me In A Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal and Will are both about thirty-years old in this story.

“You requested my presence, Your Majesty?” Hannibal said entering King Will’s sitting chamber. His clothes were torn and tattered, the knees of his trousers were worn from the countless hours he spent on his hands and knees scrubbing the floors, a bit of soot was smeared across his nose.

He was younger than the king but not by much. Both of them aged around thirty-years but both raised very differently. King Will grew up surrounded by and adorned with jewels and gold and pearls while Hannibal had been brought up in grime and squalor, born to serve.

“I did,” King Will said, he sat sideways on his throne, his legs slung over the side of the stone arm as he sat throwing a ball made of marble up into the air and catching it again and again. The crown on his head shined with diamonds that caught the light from the nearby fireplace causing Hannibal to squint.

Hannibal swallowed nervously walking across the room toward the throne but staying back knowing he hadn’t been given permission to come any closer, his hands shaking, as they always did. He was only beckoned to King Will’s sitting room at this hour when he needed to perform a certain chore.

King Will turned to the side finally looking at Hannibal for the first time that evening, Hannibal dropped his gaze immediately knowing he wasn’t worthy to look into King Will’s eyes, he knew the punishment for that all too well.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” King Will said, a bite to his tone.

Hannibal panicked, what was he forgetting. Oh yes.

He bowed. “May I approach, Your Majesty?”

“Hmm,” King Will said with a smirk, going back to throwing the ball up into the air again. “I’m not sure if I should let you. Not sure if you deserve it.”

Hannibal was used to this game, knowing exactly what King Will wanted him to say. He played along as always.

“Please, Your Majesty. Allow me to get on my knees for you. I’ve been craving it all week.”

“Have you now?” King Will chuckled. “And what is it exactly that you’ve missed?”

“Cleaning you, Your Majesty. Bathing your cock with my tongue. It’s what I’m supposed to do. It’s my job. My only purpose.”

King Will reached down and squeezed himself through his snow colored trousers, already half hard but beginning to throb heavily from his servant’s filthy words. “Indeed it is.” He turned to look at Hannibal again.

He sat the marble ball down on the arm of the throne, the bottom sanded so it stayed on flat surfaces and situated himself properly on his chair, spreading his legs, thighs thick and muscular, cock hard and heavy and straining against the fabric between them. “You may approach,” he beckoned Hannibal with his finger.

Hannibal licked his lips heavily as he walked forward and up the three stone steps to the throne, keeping his eyes down the whole time, not wanting to anger the King. Not when he was being so gracious to him.

He smiled on the inside, seeing the King had laid out a soft carpet mat this time for his knees. The many times before when he was learning how to properly serve he was forced to kneel bare and it caused him much pain. King Will caught Hannibal’s soft expression upon noticing the mat.

“Don’t get so excited,” he scoffed. “One wrong flick of your tongue and the mat goes away for good. You don’t deserve the comfort of it, but you’re lucky I’m feeling generous this evening.”

“You’re right, I don’t deserve it. Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Get over here,” King Will said, fishing his cock from his pants and giving it a few strokes.

Hannibal settled himself on his knees on the carpet and leaned forward. He wanted so badly to look up at King Will as he took his cock into his mouth. Such a handsome king he was. But eye contact with the King was strictly forbidden. The King only made eye contact with the worthy and the royals, never the help. The last time he accidentally looked at him he got his face slapped so hard it left a purple bruise he sported for almost a month. 

“That’s it,” King Will sighed, carding his fingers through Hannibal’s soft hair. “This is all you’re good for isn’t it? Pathetic.”

Hannibal bobbed up and down on King Will’s cock, taking time to pull off completely and slap the head of it against his tongue three times before downing it again.

“Fuck.”

Hannibal had been cleaning King Will’s cock and serving him for almost a year, he had started off not knowing what to do or how to do it, which angered the King and motivated him to want to learn how to properly please him. Now he was an expert at the craft, his tiny tongue and lip tricks he’d come up with himself drove the King wild as well as his deep-throating ability that took months to get right.

King Will groaned softly, squeezing at the hair near the nape of Hannibal’s neck.  
  
“You’re so good at that,” he sighed accidentally aloud. The King hated complimenting anyone, it was humiliating, giving thanks to someone and praising them. The world was made to serve him, thanks weren’t necessary. He needed to rope his edge back into play. “You’re pitiful, good for nothing, nothing except to serve me. Nobody is touching your cock, nobody cares about your pleasure. Only mine. You’re worthless.”

The degrading words heated Hannibal’s cheeks, his own cock throbbing heavily in his slacks. He would deal with that on his own back in his own chambers.

  
He took the entirety of King Will’s cock down his throat and stilled before letting back up and panting before going back to sucking him down. He pulled up to lap and suck softly on the slit, breathing warm air against the King’s reddened tip. He dribbled spit over the head, using his hand to spread the wetness down his shaft, twisting his wrist and pairing it with his mouth sucking him down once more.

The King clutched Hannibal’s hair with both hands as he came, whining and panting, driving his hips up from the throne fucking Hannibal’s mouth milking himself with the servant’s tongue and lips. Hannibal swallowed all of King Will’s come, remembering the temper he got whenever he spilt a drop. This was what he was, what he was made for, his rightful place in the world was there on his knees for the king.

The King caught his breath and his fingers became lax as he allowed Hannibal up from his cock. He immediately went to work licking him and cleaning him completely, as he was taught to always do before tucking him back into his pants and staring down waiting to be addressed again.

Then the King said something he’d never said to him before, something that took his breath away.

“Look up at me.”

Surely it was a trick. He wanted an excuse to slap him again, Hannibal was sure of it. He didn’t fall for it, continuing to bow his head.

“Your majesty? Is this a test?”

King Will chuckled, still breathing heavily.

“It’s alright. I won’t hurt you. Look up at me. I want to see your face properly.”

Hannibal tentatively raised his head and eyes, bracing himself for the hit that never came. He made proper eye contact with the King for the first time. Wow. He was even more handsome up close.

King Will placed his hands on either of Hannibal’s cheeks, he winced at the touch at first but with one stroke of King Will’s palm he became calm, trusting he wasn’t lying about not hitting him.

“It’s a shame,” King Will said, his voice soft, almost at a whisper.

“What is, your majesty?” Tears began to form in his eyes. He never thought he would be granted permission to look at his King, the man he’d been serving for so long without proper acknowledgement. It was all getting to him, emotion crashing over him like a rolling tide. A single tear streamed from his eye down his cheek to quickly be wiped away by the King’s thumb. He winced at such a delicate touch, both eyes closing and producing more tears before opening them again and looking up, his eyes shining with wetness, his bottom lip quivering, hanging onto The King’s every word.

“Such a pretty face and all for nothing,” King Will said. “I use you out of mercy. You know that don’t you?”

Hannibal’s heart clenched, never had The King spoken a kind word to him before much less complimented him in such a way. He’d never had his face commented on in his life, much less told it was beautiful. More tears fell. He leaned against one of The King’s hands holding his cheeks.

  
“Don’t want your subtle beauty to go to waste. It’s shameful that God made you to serve others and not to be served yourself. Subjected to sucking off your King and going back to your disgusting filthy chambers to stroke your own cock all alone and miserable, spilling your seed knowing nobody cares about how you feel. Isn’t it embarrassing? Humiliating? I would hate to be you. Luckily I was born into royalty and will never know how it feels to be so completely pathetic.”

“I hate it, Your Majesty,” Hannibal said, his eyes shining. “Hate it so much. But I’m grateful. So grateful to be allowed to suck your cock. My favorite part of my existence is serving you.”

King Will smirked before reaching up to his own head to take off his crown. Hannibal’s eyes furrowed wondering what he was doing and gasped aloud when Will placed it onto his head.

“How does it feel?” Will cooed.

Hannibal reached up with a shaky hand and touching the crown on his head, the power radiating from it electrified his bones. He felt capable of anything.

“Good, huh?”

Hannibal nodded, at a loss for words.

“Touch yourself,” Will commanded. “Get your filthy cock out and do what you were going to do in your chamber.”

Hannibal didn’t hesitate but immediately pushed down his tattered moth-eaten and stained trousers and circled his hard cock in his grasp, dribbling some spit onto it before beginning to stroke himself. He looked down in embarrassment.

“Don’t take your eyes off your King,” King Will commanded. “You’re wearing his crown, show him respect.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Hannibal whined, already very close, twisting his wrist around his shaft stroking up and pressing and circling the tip until his own thighs were twitching.

“Come for me,” King Will demanded. “Come for your King.”

Hannibal whimpered, his hips stuttering as he painting the front of the throne with his come. The power of the crown coursing through his body. His entire body was left shivering.

“Good,” King Will caressed Hannibal’s sweat-dampened face with his palm again as he came down from his orgasm before slipping the crown off his head and placing it back onto his own.

“Clean your mess.”

Hannibal leant down and lapped up his own come from the throne until it was clean before sitting back up on his knees at attention.

“Pull up your pants and get out of my sight. This will never happen again, is that understood?”

  
Hannibal nodded.

“Good. I’ll send for you again next week. If you look me in the eye again you’re going straight to the gallows.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you enjoyed please leave a comment! :)


End file.
